everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiskey Hotel (Modern Warfare 2)
Washington D.C., U.S.A. Private James Ramirez starts in the President's bunker under the East Wing. Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn lead their team up to the South Lawn and make their way to Whiskey Hotel. Ranger: Hustle up! Get to Whiskey Hotel! Move! The team reaches the South Lawn where Colonel Marshall is leading a group of Rangers to retake the White House which is under Russian control. Colonel Marshall: Keep hitting 'em with the Two-Forty Bravos! Get more men moving on the left flank! Sgt. Foley: Sir, what's the situation here? Colonel Marshall: You're lookin' at the 'high ground' Sergeant! There's still power in the White House! That means we still have a way to talk to Central Command if we can retake it! Now get your squad movin' up the left flank! Go! Sgt. Foley leads his team down the left flank. Machine gun fire and RPGs rain down all over the South Lawn. Ramirez takes out a searchlight positioned on the White House along the way. Sgt. Foley: Work your way to the left! Ramirez, let's go! They move further towards the West Wing. Ramirez takes out another searchlight positioned on the roof. Sgt. Foley: We need to punch through right here! Take out those machine guns! Ramirez takes out machine gun positions on the roof. They make it into the Oval Office. Cpl. Dunn moves a painting to listen to a speaker behind it, which is transmitting a message. ???? Five-One: "This is ... Five-One to any friendly units in D.C. Hammerdown is in effect, I repeat, Hammerdown is in effect. If you are receiving this transmission, you are in a hardened high-value structure. Deploy green flares on the roof of this structure to indicate you are still combat effective. We will abort our mission on direct visual contact with this countersign." Sgt. Foley: Dunn, get the door! Dunn! Cpl. Dunn: Sarge, are you reading this?! Sgt. Foley: That's why we gotta go! Now get the door! Cpl. Dunn: Roger that! Cpl. Dunn shoots the door open and moves out of the Oval Office. The team begins to engage Russian forces inside the White House. They push through into an office past the President's podiac. ???? Five-One: Two minutes to weapons release. Sgt. Foley: We got less than two minutes before they flatten the city! We gotta get to the roof and stop 'em! We got less than two mintues, let's go! They move into the kitchen. ???? Five-One: Ninety seconds to weapons release. Sgt. Foley: 90 seconds! We gotta push through! They move up a slope of rubble to the third floor. They engage more hostiles. ???? Five-One: One minute to weapons release. Sgt. Foley: One minute! Go go go! All Russian soldiers are eliminated. ???? Five-One: Thirty seconds to weapons release. Ranger: Clear up! Let's go! Sgt. Foley: 30 seconds! We gotta get to the roof now! Go! Go! Get to the roof! Move! They frantically run up the stairs to the fourth floor. Air Force Pilot 1: Standby. Target sighted. Whiskey Hotel zero one has been authorized. Air Force Pilot 2: Roger. Standby. Ramirez and a Ranger whose popped his green flares run up a slope of rubble and reach the roof. Sgt. Foley: Use your flares! Ramirez pops his flares. He and the Ranger wave and signal the Air Force. Air Force Pilot 1: Countersign detected at Whiskey Hotel! Abort abort! The two fighter jets fly over the White House. The team regroups at the roof with relief. Ranger: So when are we goin' to Moscow? Cpl. Dunn: Not soon enough, man. But I know we're gonna burn it down when we get there. Sgt. Foley: (sighs) When the time is right, Corporal. When the time is right. They look out into the distance at the city in flames.